


Leaving the nest (in good hands)

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: ... this is very silly, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Sometimes even dragon ninja ex-clan-leaders and ex-apocalypses need babysitters.





	Leaving the nest (in good hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/gifts).



> I was asked for shiralua kids, so shiralua kids I delivered <3

“—and don't let them eat anything weird! One time I didn't pay attention and they—”  
“Little brother,” Babd sighed, “if you don't stop fussing _right now_ I'm going to consider _you_ need babysitting too.”  
Luard opened his mouth to answer and failed to actually say anything. Shiranui didn't come to his rescue.  
“I'm sorry for the trouble,” he told her instead. “… they _can_ be quite a handful.”  
Babd looked at the three baby dragons who were currently playing in the chair-and-pillow fort she'd magicked into existence.  
“Don't worry about me. I had to help raise _him_ already, I'm ready for anything.”  
“I was a teenager!” Luard exclaimed, indignant.  
“Exactly. Teenagers are the _worst_.”  
“Aunt Babd!”  
Babd turned away from the couple to look down at the little dragon who'd half-hopped, half-flown to her.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think Uncle Ungai will want to play hide and seek again?”  
She raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Didn't he crush all of you at it last time?”  
That they had inherited her dear brother's dragshifted colour scheme really didn't make stealth easy. Babd felt bad for them, in a clan of ninja.  
Then again, playing hide and seek against the guy with super vision was kind of unfair to begin with.  
“Well yeah but that's why it's fun!” She flapped her wings a little to reach Babd's ear. “Dad's terrible at finding us. He's no challenge at all!”  
… maybe they wouldn't do so badly as ninja after all.  
“Just be sure to tell him you're in for the challenge,” she said, somehow stopping herself from smirking at her brother. “He was so sure you'd never want to play with him again after last time.”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? No!”  
“If you all assault him to ask as soon as you arrive, I'm sure he'll get the message.”  
She pat the kid's head spikes, and was rewarded with a Serious Nod before the little dragon flew off to tell her brothers.  
“… you're evil,” Luard told her, torn between fear and actual awe.  
“Nonsense. Now, I'll be on my way. You two have somewhere to be, right?”  
Luard nodded. Babd smiled, and waved at the kids before snapping her fingers and sending the pillow fort back into the void—for now at least.  
“You bring him back in one piece, you hear?” she told Shiranui.  
“I'll protect him with my life.”  
The last thing she heard as all four of them teleported was Luard's “Since when do _I_ need protection?”


End file.
